1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a conduit for receiving elongate elements, a method for mounting same on a mounting, and an assembly comprising a mounting and such a conduit.
The invention applies more particularly to a conduit intended to be mounted on a mounting constituted by the engine block of a motor vehicle. In such a vehicle, many electrical wiring harnesses are positioned in the vicinity of the engine. It will therefore be appreciated that their integrity must be preserved, especially in order to prevent short-circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
To achieve this end, it is known to house these electrical wiring harnesses in a conduit, which generally comprises an elongate body delimiting a receiving space for the harnesses. This conduit is further provided with means for fixing it to the engine.
Known from EP-A-1 367 308 is a device for fixing elongate objects to a flat mounting, which comprises, first of all, two support parts resting on said mounting. These two parts, which are slidably connected to each other, further support two half-cradles for receiving elongate objects.
This known solution carries certain disadvantages, however, in that it applies exclusively to flat mountings having specific edges. In addition, there must be enough room on each side of the mounting for the operator to be able to manipulate the support parts correctly. This is found to be inconvenient when the device has to be installed in a small space. Finally, only plastic catches are used to immobilize the elongate objects, so said objects can detach over time, particularly in the presence of high stresses, due, for example, to vibration.
US-A-2006/011381 describes a conduit for mounting ducts and tubes that is intended for use in airplanes. This conduit has a base body provided with a cut-out to receive a slidably mounted immobilizing element.
In that arrangement, the movable immobilizing element is not locked when it is not being guided. That is, only the final positioning of this element is assured, when it is at the end of its travel. Furthermore, the retention provided by a mounting of this kind is not the positive type, so it is not long-lasting, especially in cases where the mounting or the conduit is subject to high stress.
Finally, DE 20 2008 005 734 describes a conduit comprising a body provided with a first, fixed element that serves to immobilize the conduit relative to the mounting on which it is to be mounted. Also provided is an insert that is slidably mounted in relation to the body, which is equipped with a second locking element that is consequently movable in relation to the body. Catches are used to lock the body and the insert together. Such a conduit can be mounted on different-sized mountings.
This latter solution also has its limitations, related in particular to the use of catches. This does not completely eliminate the risk of untimely separation. In addition, this type of connection does not place the resulting assembly under tension, and it is therefore impossible to provide a positive lock.